Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
Marvel Superhero Takeover (aka Superhero Party) is a party in Club Penguin, which is held from June 14, 2012 to July 4, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic is meet-able at this party. It is possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a civilian, who can becoming a cop, a robber, or a reporter. This party immediately followed the Meteor Crash Landing. The Destructobot unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog are available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin is hosting this party due to the new Marvel Movie, ''The Avengers''. This party has had media attention, such as the USA today, and Billybob thinks that it is one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. Free Items *Aunt Arctic Giveaway *Press Conference Background *Money Bag *Miners Helmet *Mug Shot Background Items for everyone *Press Cap *City's Finest Uniform *Cop Cap *Up To No Good Suit *Black Toque *Mask Pins available *Superhero Pin: available from June 14th - June 28th *Super Villain Pin: available from June 28th - July 11th Party Rooms There are many party rooms for the party. They are listed below. This party holds the records for most new party rooms at once. Also note that some of the party rooms are decorated versions of existing rooms, but they still are noted as party rooms. *Downtown Showdown *Hero HQ *Villain Lair *City Hall (Snow Forts) *Bank (Pizza Parlor) *Club Penguin Times News Office (Book Room) *Police Station (The Stage) Rooms *Iceberg- A small-scale model of the Club Penguin Island was placed, and while standing on a building it will be crushed. *Town Center- There were a couple of buildings and green and yellow were put together on a coffee sign and coffee for the coffee shop. The night club looked pretty with the stars on the disco ball (pink and blue) and the stripes of the same color were there and the stars of the same color were on the spotlights. Items for everyone were in the gift shop, green stacked squares, a block with a star and a green piece of lightning for the super hero and villain symbols. There was also a car. *Coffee Shop- Not much was decorated and there was no music. There was a label marked Club Penguin Times with two fish on it. There was a stage were could get a free background. Two red wires and two cameras were attached to it. There were also a lot of newspapers. Trivia *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL aren't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. *If look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *The entire island is a City during this event. *Strangely, days before it ll have a yellow circle around a penguin and a villain will have a black circle and a Citizen's circle is normal. *Aunt Arctic has a new background for this party. *During this party, the Miners Helmet is available in two places: the Gift Shop and Cave Mine. *Billybob, was seen on server Abominable along with Aunt Arctic. *Player are unable to obtain the Stage Crew stamp and the Clock Target stamp during the party, since the Switchbox 3000 and Clock Tower were removed, until party ended. * This party has been extended for an extra week and on the server Deep Freeze at 4pm AEST June 29th Aunt Arctic will be meet-able. *It is the only Club Penguin event to have its own website. *Protobot 2.0. (AKA Destructobot) is to blame for this evil, he took the energy from the Purple Super Hero Meteor. *The play Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! did not return to the stage like they said in the newspaper, the stage turned into a Police Station. *This is the first time that Non-members can buy clothes in Gift Shop. *During the party, you can be tagged as a hero, criminal, or citizen. If you are a hero, will have a gold circle around, a black circle if are you a villain, and just a normal blue circle for citizens. *Starting June 28th, Fireworks appeared at the Ice Berg and Ski Hill. *This is the first time the Stage was specifically decorated for a party. Glitches *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, hidden lake and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse music have been fixed but the Beacon still needs to be fixed. *If playing on Windows 7 computers, Club Penguin can crash due to the high graphics. This has yet to be fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch was fixed. *Sometimes, when entering the Snow Forts it will say "Please exit the game before leaving the room." This has been fixed. *On June 28, when the newest pin was released, the Super Villain Pin, it wasn't available during the very first minutes when Club Penguin was just updating. This was later fixed. Description Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also,join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, a sneak peek of the party was introduced. File:Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit (Note the grey penguin). File:Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that will be coming at the party. File:Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. File:Happy77_-_Sneak_Peek_edit.jpg|A sneak peek from What's New Blog with a purple meteor. File:CP5_P11_Marvel_opt.jpg|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin Magazine. File:MJSP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|Club Penguin's UK website description. Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Advertisements Takeover (3).png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (4).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (1).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (2).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Doom Drones.jpg|And yet another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Home page File:Home_page_of_party_of_2012.png|The party homepage. Login screens MarvelLogIn1.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions marveldock.jpg|Dock Rooms Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown Bank.png|Bank/Pizza Parlor Gift Shop MSHT.png|Gift Shop Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Villainous Lair.png|Villain Lair Super Hero Space HQ.png|Hero HQ Coffee Shop MSHT.png|Coffee Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover Town.png|Town The Stage MSHT.png|Police Station/The Stage Club Penguin Times News Office.png|Club Penguin Times News Office/Book Room City Hall.png|City Hall/Snow Forts Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg The Dock MARVEL.jpg|Dock Aunt Arctic spotted AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt arctic again epicness.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingArctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic Spotted.jpg|Aunt Arctic Spotted in a Spanish Server. Aunt Arctic Spotted Playercard.jpg|Her Playercard in a Spanish Server. I finally met her.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. I finally met her2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party with her player card open. AA_Spotted_Again.jpg|In the Plaza of Deep Freeze, then to the Pet Shop AA_Spotted_Again_(Pet_Shop).jpg|Now in the Pet Shop, then to the Plaza again. Screenshot from 2012-06-160 15:30:03.png|Aunt Arctic spotted on a French server Others Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake. Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there are villains attacking. Heroes needed.png|The pop that appears when villains are attacking. Wallpaper1Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Wallpaper2Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Widgets CPWidget Videos Music *Main theme *Downtown Showdown *Villain Lair External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:Club Penguin Category:Super Heroes Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Parties of 2012